


Family completed

by Aberwelshgirl



Series: It starts with love [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Kisses, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: Part 3 of my series 'it starts with love' and little dickie comes home from hospital!





	1. Home from hospital

Bruce waited anxiously when the nurse picked up Richard and carefully walked over to him. Bruce smiled when the nurse placed Richard into his arms, he was still small and has been in the incubator for a month now. Bruce brought Richard up to his chest and kissed his small head carefully. Clark next to him felt his eyes welling up when Richard was finally with them. They have been waiting long enough to hold their son and they finally can go home with their littlest bat very soon. 

"Oh Clark... he's perfect..." Clark smiled and kissed Richard head too and kissed Bruce's cheek. "I know Bruce.. he's a perfect combination of us, yes the others are too but he seems.." "I know." Bruce laughed. Soon Richard gave a little yawn and stretched a little in Bruce's arms. "He seems so strong." Clark nodded. "That's because he is Bruce." Clark looked over and saw Leslie coming into the ICU. Leslie smiled and and watched over to them. "Bruce, Clark.. your happy now Bruce?" "Of course, he's finally in my arms.." Leslie smiled. "He's health and gaining weight at a pace we would have seen him to be doing so. He can go home in a couple days, but I'll be coming to the house to make sure everything is going smoothly." Clark nodded. "Thank you Leslie. Does he need a thicker blanket when we leave the hospital?" "Yes, I would advise it. He is still small and will need a bit of extra care." Bruce and Clark thanked her and Leslie left with a smile. "See bat he will be home before we know it, keeping us up all night, crying non stop and of course the long feeding." Bruce laughed quietly and shook his head. "I don't care for any of it, we nearly lost him more than once, he can cry and keep me up as much as he wants." Clark nodded in agreement and kissed Bruce on the lips. 

 

A couple days later Bruce and Clark entered the manor with Richard in his car seat for the first time in ages. Bruce smiled, he was glad to be home and knowing that Richard was alright and to sleep in his own bed it was a brilliant day. Bruce placed Richard on the couch and undid the seatbelt. He lifted Richard out and held him close to his chest. Bruce smiled when Richard made a happy content sound, it was the cutest picture, Richard was dressed in a pale blue cardigan and a grey baby grow, with a blue hat with 'daddy' written on it. Bruce nuzzled his nose too his cheek and took in the baby smell. He loved it. Bruce sat back on the couch and enjoyed having his son in his arms. Clark returned with a coffee and glass of water. 

 

"The kids won't be long, Alfred took them out so we could get Dick settled." Bruce nodded and then paused. "Dick?" "Yeah, its shortened nick name for Richard. Are you okay with it?" "Of course it's just you never said that before." The both laughed. "I was thinking on having him in the bedroom with us?" Clark nodded. "I see no problem with that, the bassinet is already in our room ready anyway." Bruce snorted. Dick opened his eyes and looked up to them, he gave a little sneeze and laughed. Bruce laughed quietly and hugged him closer. Clark ran his hand over Dicks hair and poked him in the nose. "Boop." Dick gave a little smiled and moved his hands around. Bruce and Clark looked at each other and they knew this family was complete.   
"Father? Dad?" Bruce and Clark looked over to the door way and saw Damien. Clark and Bruce smiled to Damien and motioned for him to come over and soon the rest of the family was following him. The family surrounded the newest member. Damien smiled down to his little brother, he was perfect. Connor also smiled down to the newest member and strokes his cheek. Tim and the girls kissed his forehead one at a time and stayed close to their parents. Terry sat on Clarks lap and played with Dicks little fingers. Alfred gave a wide smile to the the little one and noticed that he had Bruce's eyes. Their little family was completed.


	2. Moments

Bruce was changing Dick's diaper when Damien entered the room with something behind his back. "What have you got there Damien?" Damien face became red suddenly and he brought his hands to his front. Bruce stared at the little batman plushi. Bruce smiled to Damien and motioned him to come over. "It's for Dick. I know I never gave presents to my other siblings, but this year I could afford one and I thought he may like it." Bruce smiled and nodded. "I believe he will Damien." Bruce finished changing Dick and put his clothes on again. Damien then went in front of Dick's view and should him the plushi. Dick gave a little gurgle laugh and started to move his little legs around. Damien smiled. He knew Dick would like the gift and was pleased. Damien placed the plushi beside Dick and smiled when Dick's little hands was trying to get the toy. Bruce placed a hand on Damien's shoulder and smiled proudly to him. Damien smiled in return and continued to watch his little brother. 

 

Clark entered the room and saw Damien now on the floor with Dick, who was on a thick blanket next to his soft toys. Clark smiled at the scene and walked over to Bruce and sat down next to him in the couch.   
"Where are the children?" "Terry and the girls are with Alfred, Connor is having a nap because he had a headache and Tim is playing on his game in his room." Clark nodded and kissed Bruce on the cheek. "They seem to be bonding well.." Bruce smiled and nodded. "I'm glad, Dick and Damien do have a age gap that is a bit further than the other children." Clark nodded in agreement. Clark then stood up and walked to the window. "I've been thinking, why don't we go abroad for a holiday this year?" "This year.. Dick is a little small." "Leslie said he should be fine, I kinda asked her about it." Bruce hummed. "I suppose it would be a nice idea to get away from the ran. Where was you thinking?" "How about Bora Bora?" Bruce smiled and nodded. "That place is quite good and plenty of entertainment for the children." Clark turned with a smile. "So its agreed?" Bruce laughed a bit and nodded. "Yes it's agreed." Clark walked over and kissed Bruce on the lips before going down on the floor with Damien and Dick. Damien who heard the conversation nodded to Clark when they came face to face. 

 

Bruce placed Dick in his bassinet when he finished feeding and he too laid down in bed. He was pooped. Dick had more of an appetite lately, which was great, but not to his sore nipples. Clark cuddled up to his side, also tired from a long day of writing and being superman.   
"I am so grateful for the family you have given me Bruce." Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?" "I'm just saying, having the family I have always wished and marry to man of my dreams. I couldn't be anymore grateful." Bruce frowned a bit, but ran his hand over Clarks hair. It was a subject brought out of the blue, but whatever float Clarks boat. "I am grateful too Clark." They both settled for the night and waited for little Dick to wake up again during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I am running out of little ideas that I could put into this story, so if any of you would like to give any suggestions I would very much appreciate it. 
> 
> Thanks guys!!


	3. Meet the league

Today at Wayne manor the family was expecting the main heroes from the justice league to come by and see the newest member of the batfamily. Bruce just finished dressing Dick and went downstairs to seek out the rest of his family. He found them all in the main living area. Clark looked up when he and Dick entered and smiled.   
"All settled?" "Yeah, he should be fine now for a couple hours anyway." Clark laughed. Damien and the boys and the girls were on the floor playing a children game. Bruce smiled and hugged Dick in close and kissed his forehead. "Aren't they supposed to be here by now?" "Something probably came up last minute. Don't worry about it." "I do he's got a schedule now and if they're late then it will mess it up." "Bruce. Baby's don't always stick to the schedule we do for them anyways, and he'll be fine a hour late isn't going to do much." Bruce shook his head. Clark was too soft. 

 

A couple minutes passed and finally someone rang the doorbell. Alfred went and answered the door and Bruce settled Dick onto his shoulder. Diana, Dinah, Oliver, Barry, J'onn, John and Arthur. The girls went immediately to the newest member and coo at him. Diana touched his little hands and awed.   
"Aw Bruce he's tiny." "I know that princess, do want to hold him?" Diana nodded enthusiastically. Bruce smiled and placed his littlest boy into her arms. Diana hugged the boy close and rubbed her noise to his cheek. Dinah went next to her and stroked the little boy's hair. "He's a spitting image of you Bruce, just like Damien and Terry." Bruce gave a short laugh and Clark rolled his eyes. The men were sitting down in their own seats and waited for the girls to calm down. Damien and the boys and the girls finished playing with their game and started to talk to the members of the team. Dinah was next to hold Dick and she couldn't believe how small he was. "Who's a cute little boy? You are yeah" the girls laughed and all the men shook their heads. Dinah sat down next to Oliver and that when the men could actually have a proper look of the little bat. Barry was playing with his fingers. "God you are small aren't you... such a cutie!" "Seriously Barry." "What?!" The team laughed and so did the children. It wasn't long after this moment Alfred announced a light lunch was prepared for them all. Dinah gave Dick back to Bruce and Bruce went upstairs to put the baby in his bassinet for a nap. 

 

After a couple hours together the league was in love with the little boy and Diana was already acting overprotective auntie. J'onn loved the little mind, he was innocent and precious. John explained that Shayera couldn't make it because she was on watch up on the watchtower. Bruce soon noticed that the girls and Terry were getting a bit sleepy and mentioned now would be a good time to say goodnight. After the good nights everyone went ready to go to bed and for Clark and Damien patrol. Clark kissed Bruce goodnight and he and Damien left for the night in Gotham. Bruce stayed on his side to watch Dick sleep. He smiled when he saw Dick sucking on his pacifier. "I love you so much.. my little robin.." Bruce smiled and laid down, but he made sure that he could see Dick before he fell asleep.


	4. Happy baby

Bruce walked down the stairs holding a three month old Dick. The rest of the family was in the kitchen eating their breakfast and hopefully get a start on their day. Dick gurgled and sucked on Bruce's bed shirt. Bruce smiled down to his youngest son and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.   
"Nearly time my little robin, let daddy have a glass of water first." Dick gurgled loudly as in a reply and Bruce smiled brightly. Once entered the kitchen the gang was all chatting away and Bruce was greeted by Alfred with a ice cold glass of water.   
"Thank you Alfred" "my pleasure sir." Bruce sat down at his spot at the table and drank his water. Dick started grabbing his bed shirt again and gave a little laugh. Bruce smiled down again and kissed Dick on the cheek. "Nearly finished baby bird." Once done Bruce got Dick comfortable on in his arms and lifted his shirt up for Dick to latch onto his nipple. Once Dick was settled and started to suck Bruce relaxed a bit more. Clark smiled lovingly at them and kissed Bruce on the cheek. "I'll be a bit late today, there's a article about Luther again." Bruce chuckled softly and nodded. "Alright. See you tonight." Clark nodded and kissed Bruce on the lips and stroked Dicks head before leaving with Damien, Connor, Tim and the girls. Terry who was finally finished with his breakfast, was washed up by Alfred and then they both left for daycare and Alfred needed to run some errands that morning.   
"Looks like it's just us this morning Dickie.." Dick stopped sucking and pulled away. Bruce placed Dick on his shoulder and started to burp him. When Bruce washed and dressed and got Dick into some day clothes they decided to go to the study and see what needed to be done.

 

Bruce typed away on his computer while Dick was sleeping in his swing chair. Bruce was so into his typing he nearly didn't notice Alfred placing a orange juice on the desk. He looked up and smiled.   
"Thank you Alfred, I don't know what I'd do with out you." "I believe sir there won't be a house, nor any good food or clean clothes." Bruce laughed a bit and looked over to where Dick was napping. "He's certainly getting strong by the day master Bruce" "you think so? Good I'm always worried that something will go wrong again" "I doubt it sir, as Leslie said on her last visit. He has gained weight and showing improvements on his heart." "I know... but I'll always worry about his chest. Last night I thought something was wrong, but Clark calmed me down." Alfred smiled. "With us sir, master Richards will be alright. I do believe sir that master Damien has defiantly taken a shine to him. When you were napping yourself sir the other day, he watched over master Richards until you awoke." Bruce smiled. "I too noticed that.. I'm glad" "if you excuse me sir I need to get dinner ready" "yes thank you Alfred."   
Bruce smiled when Alfred left and gave one last glance to Dick and then started his typing again. He was proud of his family and knowing that their safe and healthy that's all that mattered to him.


	5. Power activity

It was a warm September and the Kent-Wayne family was having a family picnic in the back garden. Conner, Damien and Tim were playing with a football, Cass and Steph were making flower chains and Terry and Dick were with Bruce and Clark on the blanket. Bruce was cuddled up to Clarks side while he watched the children, Clark kisses Bruce's forehead and watched Terry play with Dick's hands and feet.   
"I'm so happy that you have given me the best family that I could ask for." Bruce smiled and squeezed Clarks hand. "I'm happy to, you know. I know I was unhappy at first.... but I am so happy that I have met you and to give me happy memories with these children." Clark laughed and brought Bruce into a big hug. Dick giggle and made a happy coeing sound when Terry started to tickle his feet. Bruce smiled at the scene, he really loved his family. "Pass the ball Conner!" Shouted Damien. Conner was about the pass but then felt a sneeze coming. "Wait.. ah..ah.achoo!!" Suddenly Conner went flying up in the air. "Ahh!!" Damien and Tim gasped when Conner went to high. Clark and Bruce rushed to where Conner fly up and waited to see him come back. "Ahh! Dad!" Clark fly up and grabbed him. Soon they both landed back on the garden grass and the rest of the family started at them in shock. "Up went all up there!" Tim pointed up to the sky. Conner shakily nodded. "Come on let's go and have some food." Bruce said. The family soon went back to the blanket where Terry and Dick were and they sat down to eat. 

 

Later that day Bruce and Clark were working silently in bed. Bruce looked over to Clark and watched him for a moment and sighed. "What's wrong?" Questioned Clark. "Do you think the others have your powers too?" "It is a possibility, they are half mine after all." Clark joked. "Funny. Still should we try to be more prepared, just in case this happens in school." "It maybe be a good idea since my powers are dangerous." Bruce nodded. "Come on let's get some sleep, busy day tomorrow with you back to work and me too." "True. Goodnight." Bruce kissed Clark and Clark kissed back. They turned off the lights and went to sleep.

 

The day started normal for the family Bruce and would be at the office for the day and Clark was in metropolis working on a justice league paper, and the rest of the family were at school or pre school. Though when everyone was at dinner things started to go strange. Tim was not present at the table, and nor was Steph.   
"Where is Tim and Steph? Are they feeling okay?" Bruce questioned. Damien shrugged his shoulders and the rest of the children were too much into their food. "They are here I can hear their heartbeats." Clark said. They looked around and then they heard quite giggles. They all stopped and looked up and they all gasped. Tim and Steph where on the ceiling! "Oh my god!" Laughed Damien. "''This isn't funny!" Bruce shouted. Damien couldn't help it and fell to the ground laughing with tears coming from his eyes. Cass and Terry were also laughing now. "Hi Steph!" Waved Cass. "Hi Cass!" Waved back Steph. Bruce started to panic but then Clark glided up and brought the two flying children down. "Are you two okay?" Bruce questioned. "We're fine!" Giggled the two flyers. "They're fine Bruce." Bruce breathed out and hugged his kids close. 

This was just the beginning of their kids powers and both Bruce and Clark was not looking forward to the full extent of it.


	6. Hospital again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to update. I hope you will enjoy this next chapter!

Bruce- 36  
Clark- 37  
Alfred- 65  
Damien- 16  
Dick- 5 months  
Conner - 12  
Tim - 10  
Cass and Steph - 9  
Terry- 6   
Ollie - 38  
Dinah - 37  
Roy - 10  
Jason - 9  
Barry - 38  
Iris - 36  
Wally - 10  
Bart- 6

 

It was now middle of October and the Kent-Wayne family was awaking with frost and Halloween just around the corner. Bruce was currently going over last changes with Wayne industry upgrade. Clark was busy in metropolis with a big story on Luther and the so called charity donation. Damien and Colin has been on their first date and have met the family, much to Bruce's dismay he could tell the relationship was strong and there was love so Bruce could live with it. Conner has been practising his powers along with Tim, and Steph. Bruce was not pleased because he had to make sure that they didn't use their powers by accident while they were out or in school. Cass or Terry was not showing any sign that they inherited the super gene, but it was early or they did not have powers. Dick who was now five months old was getting strong by the day and he was introduced with porridge this morning, which went well, not for Bruce who was still lactating. 

Alfred was currently in the kitchen with Dick trying to get him to take more of his food, but he kept fussing and was not happy. Alfred sighed and brought Dick up to his shoulder and rubbed his back, Alfred has noticed that Dick couldn't always bring up his wind properly and he continued the baby method to help the young baby. Dick let out a loud burp and gave a little cooe. Alfred smiled and hugged the child to his chest.   
“Now then master Dick shall we go to your papa and I can get on with my work?” Dick gave a glee laugh and Alfred laughed quietly and left the kitchen to the study. 

 

“Master Bruce. Master Dick has finished his meal for the morning, do you want him in the baby swing?” Bruce looked up and smiled. “Yes that would be fine Alfred thank you. Did he finish he food this time?” “I'm afraid not Master Bruce, but he's getting there.” Alfred strapped the safety harness around the baby and left the study with a smile. Bruce looked over to Dick and smiled at him. Bruce placed his pen down and switched the swing in slow. “Your getting stronger every day my little robin.” Dick smiled up to his father and Bruce smiled back, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Dick’s forehead and then cheek. “Have a nap my little bird..” Bruce brushed Dick’s soft hair and went back to his desk and continued his work.   
A couple hours later Clark entered the study and saw the youngest of the family sleeping in his swing and Bruce typing away on his computer.   
“Aren't you done yet?” Clark questioned. “I wish. The plans are wrong.” Clark huffed and kissed Bruce on the cheek. “I'm sure you'll sort it out soon.” Bruce nodded. Clark went over to Dick and stroked his cheek. “The kids can't wait to finish school” “won't be long another week isn't it?” Bruce asked. “Yeah, are they going trick or treat this year?” “Damien said he's too old for that, but he will take the younger children to make sure they are safe.” Clark chuckled. Bruce looked over to Clark and watched him stroke Dick’s cheek. “Do you think he's okay?” Bruce asked. Clark looked to him. “Of course he's perfect” “no I know that. I mean his breathing?” “It sounds good. Why?” “I don't know, it's just feeling that's all.” “Bruce it sounds fine, I'm sure your just worried because winter is coming” “yeah.. yeah your right.” Clark and Bruce smiled to each other. Bruce turned back to his papers and Clark picked up Dick and brought him to his chest for a cuddle. “Come on let get you in a bath and have your last feed.” Bruce smiled and carried on working. 

 

Late that night Clark had to leave Gotham to return to metropolis because of a incident with Lex. Bruce and Alfred put the children to bed and Damien was still on the phone to Colin. Alfred bid Bruce goodnight and went to bed himself. Bruce returned to his study and finished some last adjustment to the diagrams. Around midnight he decided to turn in for the night. Bruce checked on Tim and Conner, then the girls, then Terry and then Damien.   
“Damien go to sleep, you do have school in the morning.” Damien gave him a annoyed look. “Alright father, good night.” Bruce smiled and said good night. Bruce entered his room and looked down to Dicks cot and saw him still asleep. Bruce smiled and watched his little chest rise and fall soundly. Bruce went to the bathroom and got changed into his bed clothes. He got into bed and turned off the lights. Bruce gave on more look to Dick and he too fell asleep. 

 

Half way through the night Clark still hadn't returned from the emergency in metropolis, but for some reason Bruce found himself waking up. Bruce looked at the clock and saw it was nearly four in the morning. Bruce looked around and saw that nothing was out of place, was Damien still awake. Bruce sighed and got out of bed, he left the room and went to Damien's and saw that Damien was fast asleep. He shook his head and went back to his room. He laid back into bed and the feeling wasn't going away. Something was wrong. Bruce sat up again and looked over to Dick, who was still sleeping soundly. “Probably because Clark isn't here.” Bruce laid back down and tried to fall back asleep. When Bruce woke up again it was morning and he noticed Clark was still not back. Bruce sighed and went to the bathroom and washed up for the day, when he came out he was wearing a plan shirt and trousers. Bruce went over to Dick and gasped. Dick was pale and looked clammy, his lips were a tinge of blue.   
“Dick!” Bruce picked him up and was horrified how limp Dick was. “Dick?! Come on wake up! Wake up for papa!” Dick didn't move. Bruce sobbed and ran out of the room. “Alfred get the car!” Alfred looked up and gasped when he saw Dick just limply laying in Bruce's arms. Alfred dropped everything and rushed to get the car out. Damien stood up and went to his father. “Damien I need you to wait for Clark got it.” “Of course father. Let me know what's happening.” Bruce nodded and ran through the door and into the car.   
“Sir there is a blanket next to you. Wrap him up tightly sir!” Bruce did and help his baby boy tight to his chest. “Hang on baby… please…” he could feel the struggling breathing from his little boy. Bruce nearly broke down into tears. It was not long until they made it to the hospital. 

 

When Clark arrived home it was ten in the morning and for the first time in ages he was feeling tired. He got changed and entered the manor. He noticed there was six heart beats in the house which was odd. He entered the living room and saw the children looking anxious.   
“What's going on here? Your all supposed to be in school.” Damien turned and Clark saw the fear. “You need to get to the hospital now! Something is wrong with Dick!” Clark straightened. “Damien can you and Conner watch the kids?” “We can!” Clark nodded and rushed the hospital. 

When Clark arrived he saw Alfred in the waiting room. “Alfred! What happened?” Alfred turned to Clark. “You must go to room 602 floor 3 children's ward. That where they have placed master Dick.” “But is he okay?” “I do not know sir, only family was allowed and I was only told of the room and floor.” Clark nodded. “I'll return to the manor to the children sir, call me if there is any need of me.” Clark nodded again and went to the floor that Alfred said.   
When he entered he saw Bruce hunched over the bed and he could hear the sobbing he was making. Clark walked over and he felt his eyes water up. Dick was hooked on a heart monitor and was given a oxygen tube to help him to breath.   
“What happened?” Clark asked quietly. “They said his heart is working harder than it should be… his lungs are not strong enough to fight the infection he developed..” Bruce burst out his tears and laid his head on the bed. Clark placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder and watched their baby struggle. Clark rested his head on Bruce's back and let his tears fall.


	7. Doctor Leslie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry about not updating this story! I know it’s been awhile but I just couldn’t think on how to write the chapters I want.

Bruce woke up from his nap in the hospital chair with a groan. His neck aches and his shoulder is gone again. Nearly two days Dick has been stuck in hospital with a infection that he somehow developed. Bruce leaned forward and stroked Dick’s face. Dick gave a little sneeze and shivered, Bruce smiled and brought the blanket closer to his face and rubbed up and down on Dick’s chest. The door opened behind him and closed. Bruce turned and saw it was Leslie.   
“Bruce.” Bruce gave a weak smile and turned back to Dick. “He is showing improvement” “really?” Bruce looked up to Leslie who was next to him. “Yes, he’s showing less struggle and his heart isn’t working so hard.” Bruce tried to his snuffle. “Bruce?” Bruce looked away. Leslie wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “He’s fighting Bruce, he’s definitely your son.” Bruce gave a watery laugh. Bruce looked to where Dick was sleeping. “Leslie... I know Dick is the youngest, but I feel like I’m pushing away the other children. Am I a bad father?” “No, Bruce Dick has health issues and sadly he’ll always have them and the children do understand that their younger brother is struggling.” Bruce nodded and looked to her. “Thank you Leslie” “anytime Bruce.” Leslie looked over the results before leaving Bruce with Dick. 

 

Damien and Conner were doing their homework when Tim and the girls came in the living room with a board game. Damien gave a small smile before turning back to his history assignment. Conner who was working on his mathematics Smiled happily at his younger siblings.   
“Well keep it down for you guys!” Tim said cheerfully. “Thank you.” Replied Damien. After nearly an hour Alfred came in with Terry totting behind him. “Master Terry can play with you three yes?” Cass looked up and smiled at Terry. “Yep! Come on Terry!” Terry went next to Cass and looked at the game. Damien looked to Alfred. “Is there any news from the hospital Alfred?” “Not yet Master Damien, Master Clark is supposed to visiting soon. I am sure he’ll call and let us know.” “Hope so.” With that Alfred left them be. Conner looked to Damien. “Do you think everything is alright?” Damien. “Yes of course, if there was anything serious we’ll know by now.” Conner nodded. “Should we join them?” “Yeah, come on.” Damien and Conner left their homework and joined their younger siblings to play a game. 

 

Clark entered Dicks hospital room and saw Bruce in his usual place. He walked over and sat in the extra chair.   
“He’s getting better” “really?” “Yeah.” Clark smiled and held Bruce’s hand. “That’s great! Did they say anything else?” Bruce shook his head. “No. Only that his is showing improvement.” Clark kissed Bruce’s cheek and brought him closer. “I really thought he was never going to get better.” Clark smiled and hugged Bruce tighter. “We were both wrong, he’s making improvements and that’s all we can be grateful for.” Bruce nodded and smiled happily. They were finally getting back to normal.


	8. Home at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry haven’t updated for awhile, couldn’t find myself to finish this story as i had writers block haha.

Hi guys i am sorry for not updating for awhile but there is stuf going on and with work and normal-ish day to day stuff i don’t have time to complete this story. I will try to one day perhaps when my life has calmed down a bit. Thank you for being patient for the time being. 

 

Thank you again and I am sorry. 


	9. Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! This is a odd chapter but there is a cliffhanger at the end!

Dick is now six months old, he was released from the hospital after staying there for a month and he was now healthy enough to return home. Bruce was cuddling Dick in his thick blanket. It was now mid October and was nearing Halloween. The family had already decided not to celebrate this year because of Dick’s health just got back to normal. Damien was currently stroking Dicks back.

 

“He is so small for his age, the others were bigger than him.” Bruce nodded. “He was born early Damien, but he will grow to be strong before we know it” “I know he will. Though if anyone hurts him when he’s in school I will kill them.” Bruce stifled a laugh and shook his head. “Let’s not think about school at the moment Damien, he’s only few months old and we have plenty of time before then.” “I know... can I hold him?” Bruce smiled and nodded he carefully placed Dick into Damien’s arms and made sure Damien was holding right. Damien looked down to the small face and smiled. “I’ll always protect you little brother and so will the others, they already love you so much as do I. You just got to be strong Dickie, you are a Wayne after all.” Bruce gave a quiet laugh. He knew that this family could never be ripped apart, they will always be together strong and a loving family. Bruce nodded to himself, he knew fair tales never come true, but just this once it’s like reality has allowed it.

 

In their future Bruce and Clark would face many emotions: fear, anger, sadness, loneliness, death, love, happiness, and peace. Their story has just began they have a growing family and there are many more chapters they have yet to go through.


End file.
